A high amount of sodium intake is considered to be detrimental to health and therefore there is a desire to reduce the amount of sodium chloride (NaCl) in food products, without reducing the desired salty taste at the same time. The salty taste is very important to the perceived flavour intensity and profile, especially for savory food products.
There exists a need in the food industry to provide ingredients that enhance the salty taste of food products so that sodium/NaCl can be reduced.
Potassium Chloride (KCl) is used to replace other salts, particularly NaCl. If KCl is used in the desired concentration to reduce NaCl, an undesirable bitter and metallic taste is perceived by the consumer. Furthermore, certain individuals desire to avoid KCl because of health concerns. It would therefore be of interest to find a product that is able to enhance the salty taste of NaCl so that KCl can be partially or completely replaced.
Spinach or its hydrolysates have not been known for a salt-enhancing effect.